


Praise Be the Gods

by RumbleFish14



Series: Vikings [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Brother/Brother Incest, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Season/Series 05, Taboo, War, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ubbe takes care of Hvitserk and Ivar after the battle of York
Relationships: Hvitserk/Ivar (Vikings)/You, Hvitserk/Ubbe (Vikings), Ivar/Ubbe (Vikings)
Series: Vikings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081790
Kudos: 32





	Praise Be the Gods

Praise Be the Gods  
(Oneshot)

The battle of York was over. The Christians were defeated, temporarily, and the King had called for his men to retreat, probably trying to find new soldiers. They'd be back with more men, but for now they were victorious. 

They celebrated immediately. Without cleaning up or disposing of the bodies, they moved inside, stood around a large fire and passed horns of ale around to numb any coming pain they'd be ailed with in the morning. They told stories of their victory, then of the warriors they lost. How they lived and fought and went happily to Valhalla to see their King. 

After the ale took effect, as well as their exhaustion, they sent the ones they lost to their ends. They sang and watched as they were lowered into the ground with grace and pride and love. When it was all said and done, most of them broke off around the city to be alone, or to accompany a shield-maiden or two for comfort, or they drank and fell asleep where they sat. 

Ubbe did neither of those things. The only people he wanted to celebrate with were his Viking warriors. Ivar, who was smart enough to come up with the plan that led to their victory and Hvitserk who charged head first into battle without a single doubt that the Gods would carry him through it. He was proud of them, as he always was. 

The only problem he was having was that he couldn't find them. After the send off of their brothers, they too split away to go on with their own business. They didn't seek company, of that he was certain. But they did need to be alone after a battle like that, to calm themselves and say thanks to Odin for his guidance. 

Ubbe found Hvitserk first down by the river just outside the gates and walls of York. He was sitting on the river bank, his bloodied shirt in a pile beside him, as was his armour. He was cleaning up after the battle, cupping water in his hands to splash across his face to clear away the blood, the same was done on his neck and forearms. He'd be clean in a matter of minutes. 

With gentle steps, as not to disturb him, Ubbe made his way down there as well. As Hvitserk stood up and stripped his clothing, then headed into the water, Ubbe stopped and watched. Hvitserk went under for a few moments, then came up for a deep breath and started the long task of undoing his hair. All the strips of leather were tossed to the banks, then both hands moved to untie the braids one by one. He didn't get very far because there was so much blood and dirt in his hair that it was all matted and tangled. 

Too busy admiring the glorious sight of his brothers body, littered with tattoos and scars from their other battles, he didn't see Hvitserk move back towards the river bank for his knife until it gleamed in the sunlight. 

"Hvitserk!" Ubbe called out loudly, getting his attention within moments. "Don't."

"I have to, Ubbe. You've seen it." Hvitserk pointed to his hair, then ran a hand through the part that wasn't tangled. "I'll never be able to get it all out."

Ubbe was at the river within moments, and halfway in the water to take the knife away. "Please, do not cut your hair. "

Hvitserk grabbed for the knife but it was just out of his reach. "I need to cut a little of it, or maybe you can so it comes out straight."

"No, just no." Ubbe pulled back his arm, then threw the knife into the nearest tree, embedding it in the wood. "I will help you, brother. Come on, sit in the water."

Ubbe gripped his elbow and pulled him to the edge. He sat down on the ground, his legs split wide, then pulled Hvitserk down to sit between his legs. "Your hair is far too beautiful to cut it like that."

"I didn't want to cut it, but there is too much blood in there."

It was true, his hair was a mess. A mix of blood and dirt, pieces of meat, and leaves all mashed together. Ubbe had a hell of a time picking out the majority of it, slinging it behind him instead of dropping it into the water. 

"Thank you, for helping me." 

Ubbe smiled and leaned forward enough to kiss the side of his neck. "You're my brother, Hvitserk, my love, I will always help you." He shook out his hair now that some of the knots were gone. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Hvitserk tilted his head, exposing his neck. "It was hard all on my own."

Taking that invitation, Ubbe laid more kisses on his neck, then his ear and his jaw. He raked his fingers through wet hair, stroking him as he kissed on him. "Well, thank Odin you have me."

While Hvitserk tossed his hair across the other shoulder, making his intentions clear, Ubbe kissed along that side as well, but grabbed for the soap at the same time and began to lather it into his hair until suds moved down his arms. 

"That feels so good." Hvitserk moaned, pushing back against him. "Why haven't you been washing my hair every week, hmm?"

"I plan to, starting now." Ubbe tossed the soap aside when both hands were soaped. He pulled back and rubbed it into Hvitserk's shoulders, getting rid of more blood but massaging his aching muscles as well. "You fought well today."

"I held my own, just like you." 

"You held more than your own." Ubbe slid his hands down Hvitserk's back, down into the water just below his backside. He gasped, pushing back a little. "I can't wait to kiss all the new scars you earned today. Just like I always do."

Hvitserk lifted his arms and put them back to touch either side of Ubbe's head, bringing him closer. "We should do that as soon as possible."

"And we shall." He pulled back. "Rinse off, then I can braid your hair after."

As Hvitserk moved gracefully through the water, Ubbe pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside to clean later, then leaned back and took his boots off, then slid his trousers down until he was sitting on the grass naked. He laid back, soaking up the warm rays of the sun, breathing in fresh air. 

Rough hands on his legs startled him, making him laugh. Ubbe looked down to see Hvitserk crawling out of the water on his knees, right between his legs. He wore that smirk that Ivar gave sometimes.

"Come, join me. It's no fun alone."

Ubbe couldn't say no to that. He slid down the bank and landed in front of Hvitserk, face to face. Their noses bumped as they shared a knowing smile and kissed. His hands tangled in wet hair, tilting his head as the kiss deepened. Hvitserk gripped his shoulders with one hand while the other moved in a circle until the long braid of his hair was wrapped around it. 

"This is much better." Hvitserk smirked as the kiss slowed and he grabbed Ubbe's bottom lip with his tooth. "We should always bathe together."

Ubbe nodded, his eyes betraying him as they worked their way down Hvitserk's gleaming body. "Another thing we are going to do from now on."

When Hvitserk grabbed the soap and rubbed it between both hands, Ubbe took his original position on the bank, laying in the grass as skilled hands roamed his body. Cleaning him, touching him, making him gasp up towards the sky. He kept his hands out to the side, gripping the grass or he might have led Hvitserk to the part of him that ached for attention. 

"Come back, clean off." Hvitserk tugged at his legs. 

Ubbe slipped into the water and as eager hands washed the suds away, he brought him into another kiss. A deeper one, one that normally led to them falling into bed together for the night. He slowed it down after a moment, which is just how his brother liked it until he was gasping into his mouth. 

"Let me braid your hair, then we need to go inside." Ubbe pushed him back with a firm grip on his sides. Hvitserk slid back, biting his lip before it was out of reach. "Turn for me."

Hvitserk turned and Ubbe took his time combing out his hair until it was tangled free and smooth under his fingers. He smelled it, rubbed the ends against his chin, kissed up and down Hvitserk's back, then finally braided it back. He tied the ends tightly with leather strips, then let it curl around his neck. 

"There. Beautiful, as always." Ubbe pulled him back by his sides, hugging him from behind. "I've missed you."

An angry growl sounded behind them, followed by that signature sound that accompanied Ivar everywhere he went. "You two disgust me. I'm sure the Gods would agree."

Ubbe smiled at his ever present snark. That was another thing that followed Ivar everywhere. "Yes, brother, we are aware that you don't approve but once more, we don't care."

Hvitserk smiled, snuggling back against Ubbe's chest. "He seems jealous, no? Upset you didn't do his hair for him."

Ivar just growled again. Ubbe fondly watched him move to the bank as well, only further away from them. Ivar didn't meet their eyes as he too undressed, covered head to toe in blood, just like Hvitserk had been. He didn't like anyone watching him undress because of his legs, frail and useless. 

"Turn away!" Ivar yelled, tossing one boot in their direction. 

They looked away, then heard the sounds of splashing, letting them know Ivar made it into the water. Then grunting as he moved over the sharp rocks at the bottom. When all sounds stopped, they looked over to see Ivar facing away from them.

Ubbe watched Ivar with the same interest and need as he watched Hvitserk. They were equal to him, each he felt the same way about, wanted the same things from. Only Hvitserk allowed himself to want those things, as taboo as it was, Ivar fought him and their shared needs until it became too great and he gave in. 

Ivar always gave in. 

"You should go to him." Hvitserk said after a moment. 

Ivar was untying his hair, having some difficulty trying to balance on the rock be sat on below the water. He kept shifting, growling and cursing so loudly the Gods had to have heard him. Ivar wanted help, he just couldn't or wouldn't ask for it. 

"We can see how it goes." Ubbe turned Hvitserk's head to the side, then kissed his lips before he moved to the side. 

Wading through the water, he saw Ivar tense. His back shifted as he turned to glare at him, growling because that's what he was good at. Ubbe approached with caution, but he knew his lover like the back of his hand, or his favorite sword, Ivar wanted him there. 

"Let me." Ubbe fell to his knees behind him, the water coming up to mid torso. 

Ivar shoved him back. "I don't need help from you."

"No, you don't need help from anyone." Ubbe moved forward until his chest was against Ivar's back. He wound his arms around his sides, willing to take another shove just to touch him. "But if you want my help, I would love to be of service."

After many long moments, Ivar sighed deeply, then leaned back, his head in the cradle of his neck. Ubbe smiled, his body alight with excitement. He moved his hands to the front of Ivar's body until he could lace their hands together. 

"Don't fight it, my prince." Ubbe lifted their hands and kissed Ivar's fingers. "You love me."

"Yes, I do and the Gods see all of it. But a brothers love should not go so far, don't you agree?"

Ubb shook his head. "It should go as far as is needed. To the ends of the earth, great Ivar. The God's would be jealous of our love."

Just as he did with Hvitserk, Ubbe backed up for him to wash his hair. Only he held Ivar above the water as it soaked into it, keeping the water off his face. He sat up, and Ubbe thoroughly washed his hair, just like he did to Hvitserk. 

"I should not crave your touch, brother." Ivar gasped, making the same sounds Hvitserk had. "But I cannot resist, no matter how hard I try."

Their relationship was complicated and forbidden by most, but they'd fought it for too long before simply giving in and letting the Gods decide how it would turn out for them in the end. Hvitserk gave in without a fight, but Ivar was born a fighter. He had no choice. They were together, now and forever. 

"I crave you just as much, Ivar." Ubbe helped him lean back once again to wash the soap out and before he let him back up, he kissed his snarling lips. Ivar kissed him back. "You don't have to try so hard not to want it."

"Yes, I must." Ivar insisted as he turned around to face his brother. "The Gods…they will not understand."

Ubbe kissed him again, only this time he cradled his face, kissing him with such delicacy that Ivar openedly groaned into his mouth and brought him closer. They shared kiss after slow kiss, just like he did with Hvitserk, but then Ivar's hands lowered into the water, moving towards his backside. 

"We need to go inside." Ubbe whispered, a little breathlessly. "All three of us. I need you two by my side tonight."

Ivar nodded, but turned away. "I will meet you there."

They would have to leave first, leaving him alone to dry off and redress without being watched. Ubbe and Hvitserk knew exactly what his body looked like and couldn't want him more if they tried. It would take a long time, possibly forever before Ivar ever believed them. 

"Let me braid your hair first." Ubbe waited for him to turn once again, before he did as he had to Hvitserk and combed it first, then stroked his hands through it before he braided it tightly. "Maybe you'll let me play with it tonight, hmm? It's been a long time."

Feeling vulnerable, Ivar leaned back, grabbed both of Ubbe's hands and wound them around his body again. Then did the same to Hvitserk when he came closer to them, making no sound whatsoever, not meeting anyone's eyes. Hvitserk was at his front, leaning over him and when asked, Ivar lifted his head, wet his trembling lips and let his brother kiss him. 

"My viking warriors," Ubbe sighed, content with the direction his life had taken him. "I have thanked the Gods more times than I can count for bringing me you two…"

Hvitserk pulled away from Ivar, just to smile at him. "We love you too, brother."

"Yes, we love you, even when I am the better leader." Ivar teased, but everyone gave a muffled laugh. "But I learned from the best, right Ubbe?"

With a fluttering heart, Ubbe wrapped his arms around the both of them and hugged them tightly to his body. "Praise be the Gods."


End file.
